crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Twinsanity
Coco Bandicoot *''"Come here!"'' *''"I'm gonna get ya!"'' *''"You monster! Let my brother go!"'' Doctor Neo Cortex *''"Hmm."'' *''"Crash! Crash! Where are you, big brother? There's something weird going on at the bay, come see!"'' *''"My crystals..."'' *''"But be careful what you wish for young man."'' *''"Sleep, my insipid angel."'' *''"Follow me Crash!"'' *''"Stay close and do what I do!"'' *''"It's easy! All too easy."'' *''"Suprised to see me Crash, like the fleas in your fur I keep coming back."'' *''"Three years I spent alone in the frozen antartic wastes, and I missed you, so I've called a little gathering, like a birthday party, except . . . the exact opposite."'' *''"And look, all your friends are here. . . You are so very popular, now let's start handing out the presents."'' *''"Well, well, a power crystal."'' *''"Yes, the crystal is mine!"'' *''"Keep back you weak-minded fool! Avert your gaze, or you'll go cryyystal craaazy!"'' *''"Gracious bandicoot! Let go!"'' *''"This is from Tiny. This is from Dingodile. Ripper Roo, you shouldn't have! Pinstripe, how thoughtful! Oh, dear two of the same! Don't worry if I keep this."'' *''"Here's one gift you can return!"'' *''"Throw me over there. Trust me! We're pals right?"'' *''"Oh, you two are so adorable, let's see I may have some chocy treats in here for you."'' *''"Oh how tiresome."'' *''"Crash, you have to help me, you heard them, they want to destroy our island home, humiliate and enslave you, and steal my brain!"'' *''"Oh how I envy the simple life of the tribesfolk, the noble boar, the humble bumblebee, AAAHHH!"'' *''"I'm an evil scientist, what do you expect, this isn't a game."'' *''"Hmm, the tenth dimension . . . yes, in the dark ocean of my mind I devised a brilliant plan, hurry, to my laboratory! We're not beaten yet!"'' *''"Before you lies a cathedral of diabolical genius, scary, but in the wrong hands this iceberg lab could do much, GOODNESS in the world, and of course I have the only key."'' *''"Follow me, I know . . . another way."'' *''"Your check bounced? Are you sure? Well, these past few years have kinda been slow, Wrath of Cortex didn't go as well as we hoped and . . ."'' *''"Fish?"'' *''"Mighty Uka Uka!"'' *''"Follow me!"'' *''"This way!"'' *''"Should I?"'' *''"I've ruined the lives of so many, I can't expect to remember them all."'' *''"But they'll kill me!"'' *''"Crash, I've been like a father to you, I created you, nursed you. Err. Tried to destroy you, so what do you say, with my brains and your vacuoss stupidity, we'll be unbeatable!"'' *''"Come along, to the Psychetron!"'' *''"This is the Psychetron."'' *''"Gateway to the infinite dimensions, somewhere beyond our universe, between the ninth and eleventh demension, is the mysterious tenth demension, and there we must go to confront the evil twins, steal the riches, and restore the natrual order of things, with me on top."'' *''"To the sea I tell you! Our salvation lies upon the briny blue, we must N.gin's battleship and quickly before it sets sail! But how? Think Cortex, think!"'' *''"I have never been so humiliated, no amount of treasure could confenscate."'' *''"My Crystals."'' *''"Ruined! Thanks to perky here."'' *''"It must be repaired and only one person can fix it, my niece, Nina Cortex, its obvious i've made a few adjustments here--- and there."'' *''"Hurry! To my private derigeral and set a course to Madame Amberly's Academy of evil."'' *''"I . . . hate bandicoots."'' *''"They've found us, to the airship quickly!"'' *''"Let her go! Take me instead!"'' *''"Madame Amberly."'' *''"I'm an evil scientist!"'' *''"Now... Victor! Moritz! Back in your cage, you naughty boys!"'' *''"You know Crash, I was wrong about you all these years, your creation was a mistake, and your exsistence is a constant reminder of that mistake, but know I learned something from all of this, you can't get rid of your mistakes, BUT YOU CAN BURY THEM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR RIDICULOUS FACE AGAIN!!!"'' *''"I love my airship. It's the only way to fly."'' Aku Aku *''"It is I, Aku-Aku, my duty is to protect you. You may summon me by breaking open these crates.Call me thrice and I shall grant you special powers."'' *''"Uka Uka, wait!"'' *''"An evil even greater than yours threatens to destroy this world."'' *''"Divided we are but two magical masks, join me and together we shall defeat this evil enfestation."'' *''"The Aku-Uka brothers, together again."'' *''"If we hand him over to the evil twins maybe they will spare us."'' Skunk *''"Hey, hey, hey! Yeah, you! I've been doing this for ten stinkin' years: back and forward, back and forward, AND I'M SICK OF IT! Well, I'm not gonna do it no more."'' Dingodile *''"Lunch?" '' *''"Treasure? Bonzai!" '' *''"Rumor is you two got your mits in some nifty treasure, and I wanna peice of that pie!" '' Doctor N. Gin *''"Doctor Cortex, you are magnificent!" '' *''"Yes, we are rich!" '' *"OHHHHHHH!!!!" The Evil Twins *''"Cower you fools, before the awsome might of... The evil twins." '' *''"Chocy Treats!" '' *''"We've got some good news and some bad, the bad; were going to destroy your precious islands, the good; you won't be around to see it." '' *''"Oh, you wanna play mind games!? Then let's play mind games." '' *''"Now this is where you running and screaming." '' *''"See you later brainiac!" '' *''"We've tooking in the sights of N.sanity island here, nice digs, so much things to see, so much things to destroy! There's the lava caves, the native village and the Totem gods. Yeh, back in the tenth demension we don't have anything as near as good the Totem Gods, you know it's almost as if they're alive. Yes, almost EXACTLY as if they're alive."'' *''"Yeah Yeah whatever lets just skip to the good bit." '' *''"So, you don't remember us, do ya." '' *''"You ruined our lives! Allow us to return the favor." '' *''"Your failed experiment sent two innocent parrots to THE TENTH DEMENSION!" '' *''"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" '' *''"Now this is one heck of an ending. . ."'' Madame Amberly *''"You are in detention!"'' Rusty Walrus *''"Ahhh, you and me, fresh meat for my pot."'' *''"Come back here, naughty meat!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Lists